Kent Torokvei
Kent Torokvei in one of the main antagonists in the 1985 comedy film Real Genius. He was portrayed by actor Robert Prescott. Kent was one of Dr. Jerry Hathaway's pupils in his science class at the college of Pacific Tech. Kent is loyal to Hathaway, even does some of his laundry and sometimes teaches his class for him. He, along with Bodie, Cornell, Carter, and Chris Knight, working on a project to develope a laser. Kent and Chris Knight despised one another, Chris always spent some of his time having fun. Kent developed the mirror for the tracking system for the laser. Later on, Dr. Jerry Hathaway brings in a young student named Mitch Taylor, a 15 year old genius who skipped a few grades to get to college and Kent insulted Mitch when they first met. Jerry Hathaway tells Kent that Mitch will be taking over the project. While at the dorm, Chris Knight was partying with ice everywhere on the floor! skating on it. Kent brought Mitch so much of the data thinking it would wear Mitch out. Chris said about it being unfair and we're going make Kent the king of the Winter carnival, though joking. Kent asks about the ice and Chris makes a joke about the ice and Kent calls them degenerates. Chris says about Kent finding him one day naked with a bowl of jello and Kent responds "I was hot and I was hungry". Kent, over time, gives Mitch a hard time and after seeing him and Chris at a party and tells Dr. Hathaway and brings Hathaway to the party and he tells Mitch he is disappointed with Mitch. Mitch goes back to his dorm room and calls his parents. Kent, along with Bodie, Carter, Cornell tap into Mitch's phone and record what he says. The next morning whole Mitch was in the cafeteria, he hears the recording of his conversation over the intercom and sees Kent laughing, humiliated, decides to leave, but is talked out of leaving by Chris Knight. Kent gets a shock later on when he sees his car in his dorm room. Mitch tells Kent that he can't park that on campus, realizing that it was Mitch and Chris that did that. Kent later on is given the job at Darlington Instruments by Hathaway since Chris was slacking off. while in the lab, Chis tells Kent about the exam and insults Kent. After Chris leaves, Kent sabotages the laser Chris was working on, but it was later on when Chris figured out how to solve the power problem on the laser. While at the demonstration, the laser works and Dr. Hathaway tells Chris he graduates and gets the job at Darlington. Kent is not pleased, telling him that he did everything for Hathaway. Later on, Chris, along with Mitch, Jordan, and Ick were celebrating and Lazlo Hollyfeld figured out what the laser was going to be used for. Kent, who knows about the situation is knocked out with sleeping gas in his dorm room by Chris, Mitch, Jordan, and Ick. They put a little microphone in Kent's braces. Later on that night, Mitch wakes Kent up and Kent hears a deep voice speaking to him, Mitch is speaking to him on a microphone with a voice disguiser, claiming to be Jesus and asks Kent where the laser is at and Kent tells him that Hathaway is going to do a test of it. Mitch says to Kent "I want you to think about what you done and from now on, stop playing with yourself". Kent responds, "It is God". Later on, Kent gets a message from Jesus, telling Kent to go to Dr. Hathaway's house and will receive a sign. Kent later on goes the Hathaway's house and goes in, Mitch, Jordan, Chris yelling at him and Kent goes in. Kent sees a light shining and it is the laser being tested by Hathaway and the C.I.A., the laser hits the big ball of foil in the house and popcorn pops out and floods the house. Mitch, Chris, Jordan, and Ick pull Kent out of the popcorn and saves Kent. Gallery Deluded Kent Torokvei.jpg|The deluded Kent Torokvei thinks he is talking to God but he simply talks to himself. Kent2.jpg Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Male